mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Finally Back
Sorry for the delay in the status post. I dove right into work when I found an oddity. I just researched and confirmed it, now I'm mentioning it here. Most monsters have 650 total initial attributes. Rare breeds get either 750 or 850, depending on how special they are. This is why they generate at Lv3 and Lv4 rather than at Lv1 from mystery disks. I've been documenting the oddities, however. Purebreeds and rares never deviate, but once you make a cross-breed it has a chance of having the rounding throw it off. Sometimes it's impossible to get the breed to balance its initial stats to 650, so they do the best they can. I have a blurb written for these, and I just copy-paste it into the Trivia whenever I find one. However, while these are not completely uncommon (I'd say 30-40% of all breeds dont have the flate 650 rate), almost all of them are only off by one. So when I see a breed at 649 or 651, I just throw it into the Trivia. There has been found two exceptions, however! Queen Plant is the lowest yet. It only has 648 total initial attributes. It is the only one to be 2 under. The other is Shellincho, with 652 total initial attributes; the only one to be 2 over. I know the link is broken.. I'm creating the link to his page before I get to it. However, after I pass Pancho's Family that link will be working. I fyou see the link isn't in read, then you are really reviewing the past! I dont think anyone is currently reading my blogs. I'm making them half as a journal for myself, and half just to document the work I'm doing. How you've read through all my boring rambles enough to find this link working, I must applaud you! I doubt I even have patience to read all my old posts, and I'm trying to create entries with info and pictures on every breed in game!~ x3 all 241 of them (currently!) Still 32 more to be released, can't wait! =D Wait.. there are 273 total breeds.. and 241 have been released for us to use.. That leaves 32 breeds left.. For 3 unreleased families. But, there are also unreleased just in the released familes. Let me count them quickly... 18 unreleased for the existing families.. That leaves only 14 breeds for each of the 3 families. An average just under 5 per Family... Oh well, while I'm talking about unreleased families, let me talk about unreleased families. x3 We already know that one of the unreleased families is going to be Gali. He's the B-1 Class Official Battle to get into A-Class. I haven't cleared all of A-Class myself yet, but someone tells me that another Official Battle in A-Class has us go up against a Golden Piroro that is a crossbreed with Gali. Which leaves us with just two unreleased, unknown families. Let's speculate!! My first guess is for Zuum. Why don't we have Zuum in game already? Originally (in MR1) the Family was called Dino. In MR2, the name was changed to Zuum, and the appearance changed slightly. In later games, I forget which one, Dino was brought back by popular demand as a rare breed of Zuum. Why do I mention this? So that people understand when I say Zuum, that also includes Dino. I cound them as one in the same, and while MMR seems to take from somewhere between the MR2-MR4 era, there is a chance they will take from earlier or later. For instance, Garu wasn't introduced until MR5, which was the first MR game to introduce the concept of raising more than one monster at once (up to 5!). MMR obviously borrows from this concept, and they also use Garu, so any generation is fair game. My guess for the other breed is torn a few ways. I want to say Jell is the most likely candidate.. but there are other breeds I just dont want to accept as being discluded from the game. Raiden for instance is one of my favorites.. a fighting bird, so cool! Antlan is already pretty snazy, especially his rare breeds from MR5. I loved getting the 3 matching Rangers of various colours onto my ranch at the same time.. Though I guess he wasn't all that great. There's also other rather well known ones, but I'm blanking on most names atm. ^^' I know there is Psiroller, and.. Gaeden(?)- the floating deamon thingie. Then there is that one I want to call Drillbur.. but that's a pokemon's name. The one I'm thinking of has a giant drill on his helmet. =P I could easily look these all up but I feel weird walking away from a blog post without publishing it to do other research. And I already did that once by checking all the unknown breeds for the released families. Though there I was looking away at my phone, rather than another webpage. It's just me being quirky I guess... Back to work! Plant section wont finish itself! ♥ Isfan Category:Blog posts